bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 May 2016
06:24 me* 06:24 Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder (Currently) 06:24 stomach need a rumble cya all-- 06:25 ....k 06:25 bye 06:26 they return eventually 06:26 like they do in Jp 06:26 every few months 06:26 ok 06:28 tell that to the battle maidens, galant batch, the sibyls and reed batch 06:28 Wb Lin 06:28 ty 06:29 so lin 06:29 i havent used lario in half a year 06:30 I still remember my 06:30 Xentar + Virtue Stone Lario 06:30 Good stuff Good stuff 06:30 i remember when i sent griff, lario and raaga to fire mech 06:31 and they got slaughtered 06:31 I brought a trial team to it 06:31 i had only them raised 06:31 ... 06:31 >wants to go to fire mech dungeon 06:31 I think it was Lily Matah, D-Shell, Rowgen, Exvehl, and someone else 06:31 >looks back to see a fire totem getting destroyed 06:32 F*** 06:32 The team was pretty overkill anyways 06:32 I remember getting a light totem 06:32 and I was so happy to evolve my will back in the day 06:32 i remember dying to the first dark totem i saw 06:32 then I found out that I sold the light totem 06:32 LOL 06:32 MY FIRST EVER ONE 06:32 orz 06:32 rip 06:32 lin'd 06:32 I remember doing Miracle 06:32 I encountered Light and Dark totem 06:32 I remember gem-ing to get my first Miracle when I first hit 50 en 06:32 i remember doing MT 06:32 with a 5* sefia friend 06:33 after i evolved Semira, Miracle was easy for me 06:33 >Semira 06:33 >miracle 06:33 Get out 06:33 >:( 06:33 :3 06:33 At least I never fused any RS units away when I started (other than dupes) 06:34 I accidentally fused/sold my Mega 06:34 I got him back through support tix 06:34 it sucks now that gumi doesn't give back units anymore 06:34 Really? 06:34 they used to give it back as oracle 06:34 now they don't give back anything at all 06:34 I thought it was lord 06:35 They changed it that time 06:35 Lol.... 06:35 So even if you sell your Karl 06:35 they won't even give him back 06:35 nope 06:35 tl;dr dont sell your karls 06:35 They have a warning now too 06:35 and mock unit AS isn't even out for Global 06:35 Yea they have the 06:35 they give out the warnings 06:35 "We believe in player responsibility " 06:36 which is true 06:36 Pretty much to reduce stupidity overall 06:36 cuz honestly 06:36 why would you sell a one-time item/unit 06:36 i actually have to side with gimu on this 06:36 especially Thunder Pearls 06:36 Well 06:36 only idiots sell one-time things 06:36 when Thunder Pearls are op for colo 06:37 that's their way of punishing 06:37 (y 06:37 (y) 06:37 It should be a little more like PaD or MS 06:37 Where they actually show the flairs of the units you're fusing 06:37 in the warning 06:37 and not just 06:37 "There's a 3* m8" 06:37 there's a 1* witch liza 06:37 funny thing 06:37 I almost sold my anima kyle 06:37 after mistaking him for a sergio 06:37 LOL 06:37 * Blake Xi looks at his 7 kyles 06:38 I have 2 Anima Kyle 06:38 kappa 06:38 tfw i acidentally sold Grahdens on an Alt account 06:38 Ever get what you wanted Bre? 06:38 and i cant spell 06:38 Kyle punch 06:38 back 06:38 i just stuck with Lord 06:39 i never got the breaker 06:39 not near spending 50 more energy to do another run for a different type 06:39 i did get every type except breaker though 06:39 i'm at the point where there's nothing left to spend en on 06:39 i still have one more GQ to finish 06:40 "It's a long story, so bear with me..." 06:40 GDI Ark, I thought the dialogue was almost over.... 06:40 if i feel the need to spend three gems to get the UBB mitigation to last for 2 turns i'll do it just for Meirith GQ 06:40 Not worth 06:40 dman where are you at in Menon 06:40 Ark's battle 06:41 Water or Light? 06:41 Oh 06:41 Stage 2, Battle 5 06:41 ._. 06:41 okay so Water... 06:41 yes 06:42 i really cant beat Graham due to me not having a Will... 06:42 could use magress 06:42 or nadore 06:42 any unit with 100% 06:42 you'd have to waste an od stone but 06:43 that's the thing i really dontr want to waste a Hero crystal 06:43 or just use 7* Grah 06:44 Ah 06:44 forgot he has that on ubb 06:44 tfw my grah is only level 9 06:44 you can borrow mine 06:45 "I don't wish to become your enemy, I just want to stop you" 06:45 ... 06:45 welp looks like im gonna have to set up the three squads... 06:45 and i dont really know how this GQ works so.... 06:47 GQ:Quaid 06:49 sigh 06:49 hi 06:55 OLD SPICE 16 HOUR ODOR BLOCKER BODY WASH IS TOO POWERFUL TO STAY IN ITS OWN COMMERCIAL 06:56 * D Man o3o whistles 06:57 oh heck yeah 06:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LWpGhykmtk 06:58 this isnt technically inapropriate, right? 06:59 Hey mohamed 06:59 ello 06:59 so does anyone want to raid 07:00 medal rush 07:00 which server? 07:00 gl 07:00 Oh 07:00 its out 07:00 Hm 07:00 I might l8er 07:00 ok 07:02 dead chat = (ghost) which = 2SPOOKY4U 07:03 Welcome to a dead chat 07:04 we got ghosts 07:04 ... 07:05 its true look 07:05 (ghosts) 07:05 ... 07:05 Failll 07:05 yep 07:05 * YuichiKategawa slaps nyan with catnips 07:05 (Nyan) 07:05 (mario) 07:05 * YuichiKategawa slaps D with Nyami's Claw 07:05 so 07:05 d 07:06 mohamed 07:06 yuichi, and bre 07:06 what r u all doin 07:06 ? 07:06 atm 07:06 me raiding 07:06 hmm, i just chatting and let the game autoing 07:06 -redacted- 07:07 time to watch some corn 07:07 ... 07:07 .... 07:08 * YuichiKategawa slaps Rej with Nyami's Claw 07:08 i'm an agriculturist person 07:08 * Mohamed7845 slaps Rej with corn 07:08 we must stop before it becomes lewd 07:09 * Mohamed7845 stops 07:10 ._. what did i come back to... 07:10 death 07:10 Hi bre 07:10 let's just ignore that 07:10 so death how's quaid GQ 07:10 Just be like me and don't join the conversation 07:10 wow bre 07:10 i dont like it... 07:11 does the UoC link appear on the 30th day, or after? 07:11 Hmm...I should probably do the other GQs 07:11 i just received the day 30's 2 gems 07:11 Well it is here long ago i think the form 07:11 http://pweb.bravefrontier.gumi.sg/unitofchoice 07:11 I got my allanon today and it felt 07:11 goooood 07:12 so yueah 07:12 what did you guys pick 07:12 you should have choose burny 07:12 * YuichiKategawa runs away 07:12 thanks yuichi 07:12 you're welcome 07:13 tfw i went with Labread 07:13 i feel hungry all of the sudden after reading bread 07:14 * YuichiKategawa took a bread and jam 07:14 i have bread and nutella literally beside me 07:14 well guys gtg for now cya 07:14 * Mohamed7845 disappears 07:14 have marmalade and raspberry jam in front of me now 07:14 cya mohamed 07:15 tfw Bre's Vargas doesn't have Angel Idol on UBB 07:16 Hmm vargas UBB should have massive damage red and no angel idol buff i think (?) 07:16 death plz 07:16 my vargas has the upgrade UBB atk 07:17 bre you know what 07:17 0/10 no Angel Idol 07:17 i accidentally sold beiorg scarp when i have all the other material to craft the sphere.. 07:18 i'm feeling very salty... 07:21 k lets just do Fire FG since Bre's Vargas SP skills are showing 07:21 kek 07:21 remember to use dat UBB 07:22 inb4 Lune survives with a sliver of HP 07:22 in that case 07:22 thou must qq 07:23 won't the atk down affect lune? 07:23 nothing will save you from her UBB 07:23 her ubb hits like yap sitting on you 07:24 inb4 yap actually comes 07:24 inb4 yap sits on somebody 07:24 oh god no 07:25 I cant 07:25 Ive practically given up on mildran km q.q 07:26 tfw im using a level 9 owen for Fi- oh wait im using Ciara so looks like im using Seria instead 08:09 I've only seen one thing for LoL 08:09 i think it was a video about a character named Jinx... 08:09 WAT, THE LUCIAN ISN'T ADC 08:09 Fuuuu 08:11 Wb Lin 08:12 ...k 08:23 dude im so f***ing done with Luna 08:23 Lune* 08:31 FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 08:32 I almost otked cadres 08:32 Left him on about 5% 08:42 ...... 08:42 ? 08:42 Did I come here to see salt? 08:42 Just as I walked in? 08:43 well...11 minute old salt, yes 08:43 Speaking of salt... 08:43 User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Volcanic Scepter Limera 08:50 That is why I'll never touch Colos again until the next points up they do for Colos/Arena 08:51 you see that lead a lot with 4 Mifunes 08:51 in JP 08:54 "allowing mre potent conversion to take place" Lina pls 08:55 No wonder he only gave it 9/10 08:57 Are you annoyed by Limera’s Leader Skill Angel Idol proc? 08:57 Yes! 08:57 0 08:57 No! 08:57 0 08:57 Juno-Seto pls 08:57 0 08:57 i haven't even seen a Limera in Colo 08:58 cause everybody's using a Juno 08:59 :o Kalon opened his eyes 08:59 AURELIA, WHY DON'T YOU DO THAT?! 09:00 cause Aurelia is 2cool4that 09:02 k now people will enjoy my Zephyr Lead 09:02 * D Man o3o is not enjoying it 09:03 hikit hasn't logged in for 3 days tiem to delete 09:04 U wot 09:04 He has Ark lead 09:04 Ark lead too weak 09:04 O wait this is prob GL 09:04 Lex, why does everyone want jg... 09:05 idk 09:05 its stressful for me to jg tbh 09:05 Past games the first or 2nd first wants jg.. 09:05 rip 09:05 his Ark lead is probably crap 09:06 More kennen sup.... 09:06 Enemy Vayne: Your comp is aids 09:07 oh whut 09:07 it's Double EXP? 09:08 huh so it's double EXP in GL... 09:11 so they still havent aired the preview art for krantz... 09:12 something tells me hes gonna change alot like magress 09:13 theres x2 exp on global ? 09:13 hello guys XD 09:13 hi 09:13 i didn't even know about it... 09:13 and yes 09:13 wuuuu lv 290 here i go XD 09:14 how many days ? 09:14 14 09:14 ty :3 09:15 finally i found a more consistent squad on colo 09:15 who is waiting for omni krantz :3 09:16 pls im waiting for Omni Azurai 09:16 XD 09:16 im have fate that the female unit will be haile's sister :3 09:16 i have * 09:17 pls who says its female 09:17 inb4 it's genderless 09:17 it's clearly aranvis 09:17 * Death of Hell whacks Demon 09:17 also, I just found out that the artons in the vortex dungeons aren't guaranteed capture... 09:17 it always been one male and one female 09:18 lol 09:18 there's a first time for everything 09:18 who says Aranvis aint a Female 09:18 I think Allanon may have 09:18 but this not gonna be this time XD 09:18 ...... 09:19 now i wont see aranvis the same way i do before 09:19 why do i always think of Transporter 3 when that's said... 09:19 "there's a first time for everything" 09:19 k imma make some popcorn 09:19 wuuu 742 medals 09:20 I always feel uneasy having less than 1k medals 09:20 ...which is right now 09:20 i spend all the medals when i get lot of new units three gates before 09:21 like phoenix bernette allanon and the omni units 09:21 soo im filling again my medals 09:22 why i cant get an anima/guardian heins 09:22 demon can you check what's my lead right now... 09:25 sure 09:26 shida 09:26 k thanks 09:27 bleh 4 minutes into this room but nobody joined 09:27 oh 09:27 wao 09:27 just when i said that 09:27 two people joined -_- 09:29 bleh two lord and three guardian rutheons 09:38 umm how does one survive full isterio team in col... 09:38 you don't 09:38 Have fun 09:39 it's better than a full ravenna team though 09:39 Full nyami 09:39 full nyami is easy though 09:40 Magress lead with 4 omni Mifune 09:40 ...yeah 09:40 yesterday I encountered a team that was 4 6* Mifune and a 7* Magress 09:40 Did you win? 09:41 I believe I OTK'd it 09:41 Joy 09:41 Whelp, brb 09:41 Time to go punch cardes inn the face again 09:42 I almost otked him 09:42 Almost 09:44 i remember Cardes being a pain in the butt 09:46 so int ehs ummoner's journal;, what is teh sphere that it gives you and what is the unit that it gives once you reach 1000 pts? 09:50 the unit is Selena I believe 09:51 the 2* one? 09:51 sometimes colos kill's my patience ....... 09:51 Oh jeez 09:51 Cardes punched me back 09:51 Is it blue? 09:51 Selena? 09:52 k 10:16 finally anima rutheon 10:23 (ghost) 10:38 hiii 10:38 o/ 10:41 ello infer 10:41 yo buddy 10:41 how goeth the kill? 10:43 Not doing Km anymore atm 10:43 just playing a different game 10:43 to calm the nerves 10:43 I understand, going on tilt? 10:43 in my past 2 runs, KM uses his ST TWICE on tilith, and then uses his random TWICE on her again 10:43 resulting in a kill 10:43 first PHASE 10:43 GDI 10:43 and i never make it past second phase without losing 2 revives somehow 10:45 I just dont get what im doing wrong anymore 10:47 hi 10:47 hi 10:47 hey 10:47 annyone else getting connnection errors on Global? 10:47 Internal server error 10:47 same here 10:48 o/ 10:48 hello 10:48 ~ 10:48 beho 10:48 server error 10:48 wth 10:49 well what do i even expect from gumi anyways 10:49 haha 10:49 raised your hands up \o/ 10:50 -,- 2016 05 01